A large environment, such as a large building or a large house, may have many audio/video devices located throughout the environment. These AV devices may include CD players, speaker systems, computer systems, television receivers, satellite receivers, displays, and so on. In addition, many sources of media may be available. One such media is a jukebox containing a variety of compact discs. The AV devices typically provide a control panel through which the device can be controlled. For example, a CD player provides a control panel that allows a CD to be started, paused, or stopped. Typically, the interconnections between the AV devices are static. That is, when the AV devices are installed, cabling is routed between devices. For example, speaker wire may be routed between an amplifier and speakers.
A problem with such static interconnections it is very expensive and difficult to provide all the desired interconnections and to change connections. Another problem is that it is cumbersome to use only the control panels to control the devices. It would be desirable to have an architecture that would support the dynamic interconnection between devices.